Leaving A Storm Behind
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Following a day with our favorite albatross. But will his peaceful day go wrong? Let's follow Storm in his adventures to find his friends again. And what's up with that flower he keeps carrying around? All shall be answered when you read!
1. Chapter 1

Leaving A Storm Behind

**{Well hello there! To be exact, this is my first fanfic on fanfiction, which means I have done fanfics on other sites such as . Bad thing though….hehe… it has been about 3-4 years since I have actually done one. I would love if I get helpful reviews to get me back on track. I did this fic on Storm 'cause that albatross needs more love.~ Well enjoy, feel free to review, just no trolls please. ^.^}**

_The characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me. Darn…_

Sun rays peered into a room, filled with weights, some extreme gear, and other random necessities, where a snoring albatross slept. He moved some due to the annoying sun rays lighting up the room. He tried covering up with his pillow until there was a knock at the door.

"Time to get up Storm," Wave's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Storm grumbled some while he tried to get up. He stretched some while he got up and started walking towards to his weights. 'Another day of pumping iron. Wave better make some good breakfast today.' Storm thought. He started out with 20 pounds, adding 10 pounds every time he got used to the weight.

"This seems so easy now. I must be just too strong for this already" he told himself out loud. At around 130 pounds of weight, he started to smell the bacon simmering on the pan. Storm started to drool at the thought of the bacon. He dropped the weights, forgetting how many weights it had. Storm started to walk towards the kitchen, which wasn't too far from his bedroom.

"Food! I'm starving," Storm said, while he took a seat where a plate of bacon and eggs was placed. A green hawk sat across from the albatross, looking a bit frustrated.

"Hey boss, what's wrong?" Storm asked, while stuffing his face with some bacon. Jet grumbled, not saying anything else. Storm then looked towards Wave, she had a little grin on her face. Storm looked back at Jet and noticed that he was playing with his food.

"You're not hungry boss?" Storm asked.

"I wanted pancakes…" Jet mumbled. It took him some time, but Storm was able to get the situation and when he did he looked at Wave.

"Why didn't you make pancakes, Wave?" Storm glared at her some, she glared back.

"I didn't want to make any today. You guys should be happy that I made food for you guys." Wave looked away, heading towards her workshop. Storm 'hmph'-ed at her, 'Wave can be so mean to boss and me sometimes' he thought to himself.

"it's okay boss, you can have pancakes tomorrow," Storm tried consoling him.

"I don't want pancakes tomorrow," the fourteen year old hawk pouted.

"But boss," the poor subordinate started until Jet glared at him.

"I want some pancakes!" Jet thrashed about. 'oh no!' Storm thought. He stuffed the rest of the eggs and bacon until his mouth before he started to walk quietly, yet quickly, back to his room. 'Even I can't stop boss when he's in his tantrum', he thought as he heard Jet thrashing about and saying that Wave shall pay. When Storm got back to his room, he saw his extreme gear leaning next to his bed.

"I guess Wave finished it early," he told himself, inspecting his improved gear. He then looked outside, they landed near a meadow. 'I don't think the boss will leave soon,' he thought to himself as he reached over for his goggles and run out of his room to the nearest door outside.

Storm breathed in the scent of the flowers that was scattered everywhere. He looked around taking in the scenery, 'Boss should land in these kinda places more often.' Seeing that his gear had enough air, he decided to take a little cruse. He got on his gear, starting out slow; to take in more of the scenery then started to gain speed to see if the gear doesn't have any bugs. 'Wave did a good job on this gear. It doesn't seem to be having any trouble,' he thought. He looked down at his new gear, not noticing the big branch that was on his way.

He didn't even have time to look up before the branch had hit him. As he fell backwards, he flailed his arms around, as if that was going to help him from falling. He fell with a thud and a "ow". Rubbing his head as he stood up, he looked back at the branch. He glared at it as he walked up to it.

"Stupid branch! Branches shouldn't be sticking out like that." He said out loud, as if the branch will hear and knows that it's being scolded. He punched the branch out of fury, easily making it snap. Storm looked at the branch, now on the ground, and smiled as if he has just accomplished a mission. He picked up his gear from the ground and started heading back, if he knew where he came from.

"uhhh… This place looks familiar…I think," he told himself, looking around. He decided to go left, but ended up at a dead end. He went back and decided to go right, which after some few minutes; he ended back at the meadow. 'Seem I knew it was here,' he told himself as if this was his decision.

"That was tiring," he started to walk towards the ship but noticed a peculiar spot. It was a part of the meadow in which, the many flowers that are growing all around, made a circle. The albatross thought that looked comfy, so he decided to lie down inside the circle with his gear beside him. He gave out a relaxing sigh and placed his hands behind his head. He started to daydream while he looked up to the sky, occasionally closing his eyes. He daydreamed about out smarting Wave and Jet then congratulated him with a trophy of smartness. The trophy was tall and shiny and Storm stood next to it, laughing nostalgicly (yes, it is now officially a word…by me! D ). As he looked up, his eyes were starting to get heavier and heavier. He looked at the sky on more time and saw a little cloud that was in a shape of ship.

-Dream landia. ~3~ -

Storm was in a race, in first for his surprise.

"Hey boss, do you see me? I'm actually winning you." Storm seemed so happy as he looked back seeing Jet behind him, then Wave, and the Heroes behind all of them. Jet grinned at him as he now got next to his subordinate.

"You're doing good Storm" Jet gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you're doing awesome," Wave added, now on the other side of him. They all started to laugh of happiness. It all seemed perfect for Storm; they haven't had a day like this since they were younger.

"Too bad though," Jet started, now with a serious face on him, which Storm took noticed.

"What's wrong boss?" He asked, "What were you about to say?"

"Oh, just that it's too bad, that we have to leave you behind," Jet finished and started to zoom away.

"Yeah, don't drag us down," Wave now said with an irritated voice before she zoomed after Jet.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Storm tried to catch up, but his gear didn't go any faster. Sooner or later, Sonic, Tails, And Knuckles past the poor Albatross.

"Wait!" Storm tried his best, but they all left out of his sight. "You guys," Storm muttered, not able to yell anymore, it wasn't' going to work anyway. He was now left alone as everything started to go dark. He wasn't able to see anything, not even his own hand. He just stood there in the dark.

"They don't want me," he said, "I'll just drag them down. They don't want me." He stood there by himself, thinking about all the times he was the last one in races and even when they were stealing something.

"I never win a race. The security cameras always catch me. It's all my fault. It's al-"he was stopped by a bright light in front of him. It was a small light, a bit white and yellow. It was a few feet away and then it got closer and closer until it stopped in front of his beak.

"What are you?" he asked the light, all it did was jiggle a little. He started to chuckle. "Hey, stop it," he kept chuckling.

"Stop. It tickles, "he was now laughing as the light jiggled. Then it started to spread all over him.

Storm blinked some as he got up, and started to stretch. He looked back and noticed a little yellow and white flower near from where he slept.

"So it was you," he plucked the little flower, as it seemed to glow. "Ima take you into my room and put you in a vase." As Storm looked back, he noticed something, something very important. He stood up, grabbed his gear and walked some yards away from where he slept. He looked right, he looked left. He looked up, and he even looked down. He gave the most confused look he has ever done in his life.

"Where did the ship go?"

**{E-gasp! What will happen to Storm? …I actually was going to make this a short story, but I started to write and this came out. Oh, literature. So please reviews and see you next time on chapter 2! }**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Last week on **_**Leaving a Storm Behind**_**! **

**Storm runs towards the kitchen, "Food!"**

**Jet thrashing about, "I want pancakes."**

**Storm looks around, "What a pretty meadow"**

**Wave looks irritated towards Storm, "Don't drag us down!" She zooms off with Jet.**

**Storm looks around, "Where is the ship?"**

**A bit confused? I hope so! }**

_The characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me. Darn…_

Storm kept looking around for about a minute until he finally stopped and thought for a while.

"Did boss leave without me?" he asked himself. "I don't think they left that long ago, I hope not. Maybe I can catch up to them." Storm got onto his gear and started heading north when he stopped for a while.

"Wait, what way did they go?" he looked around again. He sighed, mad at himself that he didn't even know where to start. He looked down at his disappointment, which was when he noticed that he was still holding onto the flower. He looked at the unusual flower.

"At least I still have you," he told the flower. He stared at it for a while, observing it. He then noticed some burned flowers at the ground. When he looked closely, he noticed that there was a trail of burned flowers.

"Hey, these go straight ahead, then they stop. Maybe boss went that way!" the albatross was so happy for his conclusion that he started running straight ahead, forgetting that he had his board. He ran for about a mile and a half until he started to hear his lungs grasping for air. He stopped for a second to catch his breath, he then noticed his surroundings. The forest and the meadow had ended about some few yards behind and straight forward was a huge plain, grass to the eye could see. Storm gawked at it for a while then remembering about his mission: find his missing friends or more accurate get back to his friends. He started to run, still forgetting about his board when suddenly a thought came up. 'Don't drag us down,' Wave's irritated voice echoed in his head. He then stopped and looked to the ground.

"Maybe they left me on purpose," the albatross thought, remembering the dream he had. He stayed there for a while, just looking at the ground. Just staring at the ground.

"No!" he then said, "they wouldn't do that. No, they're my friends." He then started to run like it depended on his life. 'Run, just run. They just thought I was in the room, they just thought I was in the room,' he kept thinking to himself. He then threw his board and jumped on it, going as fast as his board can go. 'I just to find them, I just have to find them.'

All of these thoughts caused Storm to close his eyes shut. Not wanting to think of negative thought while he zoomed across the plain.

BAM! That was all that heard when Storm hit a tree that magically appeared. He rubbed his beak, bewildered of the random tree.

"How did this tree get here?" he looked up and noticed that the plain has stopped and now there was a little forest in front with tall buildings peeking out from the top. He started to jog towards the city, stopping right before the trees started to decrease. Storm hid behind the biggest tree to make sure it was safe. The city seemed busy with cars and people walking all over the place. It seemed very odd how there was a plain and then a city out of nowhere. Seeing that the place isn't a malicious city under the rule of Eggman, he started to walk out with his gear and flower in hand. He looked around, amazed at how the buildings reached for the sky, the sun gleaming at them. He smiled at it, the sun making it sparkle. It brought up memories of when he met Jet for the first time, how the little hawk's eyes gleamed and shined at him, 'Hiya, I'm Jet!' Jet's little smile shinning at him. Storm was so caught up in his memory until he heard a scream.

"AH!" screamed a panda with a stroller that had a smaller panda in it, "It's the robber from the news!" This made people stop and stare, some even gasped. This also made Storm scared and frantic. 'The news? A robbery? Was I caught in the surveillance camera again?' Storm thought, not knowing what to do in this situation. The people around him started to walk away; some got closer, mainly 2 males; a husky and a grey rabbit. Storm's instincts kicked in and stood his ground, ready to attack until he heard the sirens. Jet's advice popped into the albatross' head; 'Ride'. Type-S appeared and the albatross jumped onto it, speeding off as fast as he can.

"Hey!" the grey rabbit yelled, trying to stop him. Storm just went off, dodging the people and cars in front of him. Sirens were heard from behind him, making him want to go even faster but only succeed by a bit. He went through an alley way trying to cut off the cops. He felt safe until the air in his gear ended and made it stop.

"No, don't stop now." Storm pleaded his gear but it didn't listen to him. He got off of it and started to run as fast as he can, hearing the sirens by the distance. 'All my fault. I got caught on the camera again. No wonder boss would leave me behind.' Storm kept thinking this over and over in his mind as he ran. 'All my fault, all of it. All my….Detective Services?' Strom stopped at a tall, metal door that read what he just thought. _Detective Services: We can find anyone for anyone! _Storm looked at the alley way he was standing in, it was very hidden and deserted. 'Why would a detective be hidden?' He read the sign again, _We can find __**anyone**__ for __**anyone**__! _'Anyone for anyone. Maybe they can find boss. It says anyone!' Storm seemed happy, forgetting about the thoughts he had a while ago. He decided to knock at the door, which at the slightest touch opened by itself. Storm poked his head in.

"Hello? I need to find some-" Storm was caught by surprised by a little bee.

"Vector! A customer!"

**{Second chapter up! I noticed that I have made this more of a hurt/comfort story than a humor one….i shall change that soon. This came out earlier than I said because well I can't come to the library on Saturday due to me taking the SAT again [gah! Colleges…] and I don't have school today! Woot, woot! If you haven't noticed, Storm seemed to be caught up with a certain detective agency *cough*teamchaotix*cough*. Oh sorry, I mean Team Chaotix! Lol. Well I hoped you all enjoyed and please review!...since no one has done that yet… ^w^''}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Such a long week; SAT testing, personal statements, applications, and writers' block. I have struggled to give you this new chapter, be happy and honored! Lol not really….it would be nice though. So now enjoy from where we last left Storm, at an alley way, attacked by a certain hyper active bee.}**

"Vector! We have a customer!" Charmy yelled without looking who it was. The little bee flew onto the customer's face. "Hiya, you need hel-"Charmy stopped for a bit, looking at who he had jumped onto. The grey albatross just gave a nervous smile to Charmy.

"Ummm… Vector" Charmy called again. The sounds of Vector's shoes can be heard coming towards the two awkwardly looking pair.

"I'm going, I'm going. So what does the custome-"Vector stopped at his tracks, and stared at Charmy, who was still clinging onto Storm's face, and Storm.

"What do _you_ want?" Vector glared some at Storm.

"I-I w-want you t-to find me my boss," Storm stuttered as Charmy flew over to Vector's side.

"Your boss? You mean that green parrot?" Vector asked, a bit confused.

"Hawk," Storm instantly corrected the crocodile.

"Yeah, yeah, green hawk. Wait, how did you lose him?" Vector examined his face.

"uh…," Storm looked toward his feet, shifting them some. He saw the flower in his hand and squeezed it some, not enough for it to be crushed. "He left me behind." Vector and Charmy stared at the sad looking Storm. They didn't know what to say or what to do, just stay there in silence. Vector cleared his throat, trying to take away this tension.

"Well, to really able to find your boss," Vector started clearing his throat again, "we need to know when and where you lost him."

Storm shuffled his feet again, "Well we landed our ship near a meadow, south from this city passing a plain." He pointed at the direction he thought he came from, a bit confused due to the police chasing him around. Vector nodded, Charmy now taking notes on his little notepad that Vector gave him to write down information, to make him feel useful.

"I got out and took a little ride," he tapped his gear, "And then I took a nap. When I woke up, the ship was done." Vector kept nodding, processing his thoughts. He placed his hand on his chin, nodding occasionally. Charmy gave him a look of annoyance, which was when Vector noticed and cleared his throat one more time.

"Hmm… it does look like they left you behind," Vector said, making Storm look down with a pained expression.

"But, you did the right thing of coming here because my team is the best and we can find anyone. So don't worry, you'll be with your boss soon!" Vector laughed, while Charmy smiled some.

"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to watch the news." A voice was heard in a room towards the back of Vector.

"But Espio, we have a case!" Vector yelled back at him. Footsteps were heard from the room and the door opening. Espio's first reaction was confusion, then even more confusion when Vector smiled at him.

"Are we turning him to the police or something?" Espio asked pointing at Storm, which caused the albatross to stiffen up.

"No, no, no. We're helping him," Vector said as he put up his hands and putting them in front so Espio can stop at that idea.

"Him? But he was just in the news," Espio pointed at his room, where you can hear the television on. Vector turned around and looked Storm, which gave him a scared look.

"What did you do?" Vector asked him.

"I-I-I d-didn't do anything. Honest. I-I barely got into the city and this woman just screamed and everybody started yelling and attacking me. Honest." Storm tried to explain.

"That's not what the news said," Espio folded his arms and closed his eyes, "They said that you robbed a museum at Emerald city."

"You robbed the Emerald Museum of History and Fortune?" Vector looked shocked, Charmy poked his near Vector's shoulder to listen better.

"It was boss' idea. But boss accidentally dropped it and we left without it or the police would have gotten us." Storm explained another one of his predicaments. Charmy and Vector looked at Espio for conformation in which he nodded at them.

"But it is attempted robbery," Vector copied Espio's stature, folded arms and closed eyes, and nodded. Storm started to get scared. 'What if they don't help me after all? What if they turn me in to the police? Then boss will really not want me,' Storm thought.

"Awww, come on. Let's help him out," Charmy broke the silence. Everyone then turned their attention to the little bee.

"He didn't really take the artifact and it wasn't his idea. Plus, he's just trying to find his friends." Charmy explained.

"It's still attempted robbery," Vector explained.

"Why don't we just forget about that attempted robbery stuff?" Charmy asked. Espio shook his head, Vector sighed.

"How will hide from the police?" Espio asked. Charmy thought about it, then smiled.

"He can stay here with us," the bee said enthusiastically.

"If the police find him here, they will also lock us in jail," Espio explained with his oh so cool manner.

"I don't want that to happen," Vector jumped some, Charmy and Storm looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Vector tried not to fall for this trap, as he has so many times. Espio shook his head again, thinking this is all childish.

"Oh, come on Vector. He's just trying to get back with his friends. He's all alone and scared. Strong yet, scared," Charmy pleaded. Vector looked at Charmy then at Storm, which gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Vector shook his head, still looking at him. Charmy then flew in front of Storm and gave his best puppy dog eyes. Vector resisted, or more he tried to.

"Oh! All right!" Vector gave in to the double attack. Charmy fist pumped while Storm jumped around, Espio just shook his head and went invisible until he gave a little sneeze. He wiped his nose but was confused and looked around.

"Though, we are not going to do this free," Vector said as he gave a smirk.

"Uhhh… but I don't have anything," Storm checked what he had which were only his goggles, gear, shoes and the flower.

"What? How can you not have anything other than your board?" Vector asked, wanting some money. Strom looked down; he might not get help after all. Espio walked around, sniffing the air, sneezing once again.

"What are you doing Espio?" Vector looked at him with an annoyed look, Espio just kept sniffing. He started to sneeze again, and again. He looked up and found out he was next to Storm, who gave him a confused look. Espio sneezed again; he decided to look towards Storm's hand. The chameleon's eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"We can take this as payment," Espio pointed at the flower. Both Charmy and Vector looked at each other and then at Espio and lastly at Storm, which didn't know what to do.

"A flower?" Charmy asked flying next to the flower and examining it.

"Why would we want that?" Vector asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, a flower. If you guys read more, you would know that this is the **- **flower," Espio explained to his "narrow minded" friends.

"So?" Vector still couldn't get it.

"_So _it is rare. There isn't that many of them and nevertheless, its beauty is non-comparison," Espio nodded at his knowledge.

"It's rare, which means… it can get us some money?" Vector started to slobber some, while Charmy rolled his eyes.

"It will not get us money," Espio said, Vector sighed.

"It will get us a fortune," Espio gave a serious look at the bunch. Vector's eyes grew dollar bills, while Storm and Charmy looked shocked.

"Alright then, we shall take that as your payment, Storm," Vector smirked as he extended his arm for his prize while Espio sneezed again. Storm looked at his flower, his only friend that he had for the couple hours that he was alone, I know it feels like it has been days.

"Come on Storm," Vector insisted. Storm gave it one more look; he smirked and gave the flower to the crocodile.

"Alright, we will do all we can do to fin-"Vector was stopped, as everyone looked towards the door. Knocks were heard from the door again. Loud knocks that kept repeating_. Knock, Knock_.

**{E-gaspo! Who could be at the door? Did they find Storm? You all gonna have to wait (yes, gonna. That's how I really talk.) until next week. Mwuahahahahahahah-choke-….im okay. So yeah, applications and personal statements are killing me, especially the one about me having to explain my community and stuff. Idk why though. Well either way, I have some people I have to thank:**

_**Sisterpups**_**: Can't believe that you reviewed! I love your stories. You're one of the main reasons why I decided to write again because of your awesome Babylon Rouges stories; especially the one about Wave and Jet. 3 Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

_**Speedstriker34567**_**: NMG! Thank you for your reviews. You got my writer's block partially gone. It made me start it, and I got caught half way but at least I started it. I'm sorry for posting up my chapter right when you finished. I was actually doing some research in the library and took the advantage to post up my chapter quickly. I shall check your Deviant art later on, perhaps this weekend due to not having internet. Either way, thank you.**

**If you are wondering how I checked reviews without internet, my phone lets me get on fanfic (which is how I read stories because the little hours I spend at the library doing research, looking for scholarships and checking out colleges isn't enough for me to read as well…I still need to read ****High School and Figure Skating**** due to the chapter being too long and my phone being…my phone) but I cannot log onto my account because my phone is stupid! (Gets phone, "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it") So all I can do is check my story and reviews without really able to commenting back. That is all for now, must go back to make my personal statements awesome…guh… college. So, see you next week on ****Leaving A Storm Behind!**** }**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Darn personal statements... they make you think too much… let's see if Storm is doing any better than I. Oh yeah, a scary knock at the door. (does expression like home alone kid}…ow I slapped myself too hard. –literally did it-}**

_Knock. Knock. _Everyone was frozen in their tracks. Charmy finally made a move; he flew in front of Storm and braced himself for an attack. The door started to open, in which everyone got really nervous about, especially Charmy now rethinking his actions.

"We don't have a convict I swear!" Vector was now on his knees, "I don't want to jail!"

"Yo, Vex. I would be glad to send you to the slammer, but I left my handcuffs in my other jeans," a smirking armadillo stood in front of the cowering crocodile.

"M-Mighty?" Vector stuttered. Charmy and Espio let out a sigh of relief, while Vector got up from the ground and dusted himself. He cleared his throat and looked irritated at the yellow armadillo.

"You should really not do that," Vector scolded Mighty.

"Do what?" Mighty asked him, confused.

"Just forget it," the crocodile shook his head, and turned around. Mighty just sighed and looked toward Charmy, which looked like he was about to dispose some liquid from his internal organs.

"Hey, Charmy. You okay?" Mighty asked, while pointing at the bee.

"Y-yeah," was all that Charmy said before he, slowly, fell to the floor. Mighty stared at the young bee before he looked at Storm.

"Oh hey," he waved and smirked at him, which Storm waved back.

"He's a client, though he's running from the law," Espio explained.

"The law, huh? What did you do?" Mighty asked as the albatross. Storm was about to explain when Espio butt in again.

"His leader decided to rob a museum but fail to do so," his oh so cool manner didn't escape from him one bit.

"You didn't beat people or anything right?" Mighty asked and Storm shook his head; Mighty gave a nod.

"So what made you come here Mighty?" Vector said as he came back from whatever place he went to.

"Can't a friend just stop by and say hello to his fellow Chaotix members?" Mighty said with a smirk, while the rest of the Chaotix just stared at him.

"Whatever. I have to start on this case," he looked away from Mighty to Vector. "So where was the last place you saw your leader?"

"Uh…It was like at a meadow about 2 miles or so from here," Storm pointed at the direction he thought he came from. "Boss asked me to land the ship there at might so we can rest. I felt like going out for the ride and then I took a nap right outside of the ship and when I woke up, the ship was gone."

"Sounds like you have some work to do, Vex." Mighty said. Storm sulked some due to the comment which Mighty took notice.

"Uh…not it doesn't mean Vex won't find them. He's the best detective I know," Mighty tried to reassure him.

"He's the only detective you know," Charmy flew back in, landing on top of Mighty's head. He smiled some with a sweat drop slowly going down his temple. Charmy gave Vector the notepad he had with the information in it which Vector forgot he had. Vector reached over for his i-pod, which was charging by the computer, and started to head out the door. Espio followed him and started to close the door behind him.

"We'll be back," was barely audible inside the agency, leaving Storm, Charmy and Mighty alone.

"I barely come and they leave?" Mighty whined and then just shrugged his shoulders. "Hmmm… I wonder if the computer is unguarded?" he ran off to Espio's room.

"Wanna play?" Charmy asked, looking up at the tall bird.

"Uh… sure," Storm replied as the little bee started to fly to his room. Storm walked over to Charmy's room and peered inside of it. Charmy was looking for something under his bed, digging through all the toys and clothes that were cluttered down there. Storm looked at the little bee in awe, he could really fit under that bed. A little "got it!" from under the bed and then Charmy came out with a wireless controller.

"Here," Charmy said as he tossed the controller at Storm. Storm caught it, almost dropping it, giving him a little heart attack. Charmy ran to his ps3 and turned it on. After checking some settings and adjustments, dark background music came on: Black Ops. Charmy looked over at Storm who was grinning his head off though still standing in the middle of the room with his gear. Charmy patted the bed, since he was sitting on the floor, gesturing Storm to sit. Storm placed his gear on the bed and sat down, not taking his eyes off the screen. Charmy picked some of the necessities like some sniper rifles, attack dogs, black hawks, helicopter guns, and the other things players pick to kill massive groups of people. Charmy picked the multiplayer setting where it will be Charmy vs. Storm.

"No one can beat me," Charmy said as he grinned at the screen. "No one has ever beaten me."

"Not until now," Storm replied. The game started and the two got started to hide and set their positions for the hunt. After what seems hours of playing, a giant gasp was heard in the room, making the two players stop and turn.

"Is that an army game?" a stunned armadillo asked.

"Uh…it's just Black Op-"Storm began but was stopped by little hands covering his mouth.

"Don't tell him," Charmy whispered to Storm, which nodded at him with a confused expression.

"Violence is a terrible thing and games like this are supporting the thought of it being good," Mighty pointed at the screen which was on pause on the corpse of Charmy's character.

"It's just a game," Storm said, which made Charmy try to hide under the bed.

"Just a game? This game can start frying your brain with the thoughts of killing people with guns and grenades, and…" Mighty thought of whatever weaponry that he heard of.

"Sentry gun," Storm added.

"A sentry gun? See! Some weapon I have never heard of and it's stuck in your head, all thanks to this game," Mighty started to ramble on again. "You might go off right now, get into a fight and send some dogs to atta-"

"We're back!" Vector's announcement stopped Mighty's rampage. Mighty started to stomp his way toward Vector.

"Vex, did you know that our little buddy and our new friend was playing this atrocity called a video game!" Mighty explained to his green friend.

"Oh Mighty my friend, it is just a game. If you really don't want to see the game, I'll make sure Charmy doesn't play it," Vector sighed and scratched his cheek, while Mighty grinned.

"After I beat Storm at the Multiplayer mode!" Vector ran towards Charmy's room and got Charmy's controller where Charmy left it while he was still hiding under his bed. Storm jumped onto the bed next to Vector as he started to play as well.

"Hey!" Charmy flew out from under his bed and rubbed his bed. Mighty was in shock staring at his fellow Chaotix members and Storm playing the game, which he mentally put on his attack list.

"Just let it go," Espio walked by the room, Mighty still in shock. Mighty finally shook his head and went off to the kitchen. Storm was beating the Mobius out of both Vector and Charmy, which were both surprised by how he played.

"Go get your controller and call Espio to have a full on war!" Charmy said, having both fists in front of him. Vector was about to call Espio, when a certain cool voice yelled out.

"Mighty!" Espio yelled for Mighty, which was still in the kitchen. The players decided to go out and check what the commotion was about since Espio rarely screamed. Storm was the last one to get out of Charmy's room, he was able to see Mighty's head sticking out of the refrigerator while the rest of his body hidden by the refrigerator door.

"What happened? Did they destroy all the guns and weapons of war by melting them all into a giant statue of Gandhi Turtle?" Mighty's eyes sparkled.

"No! Why were you watching porn on my computer?" Espio uttered out, not wanting to say the word 'porn'.

"What? Porn? I wasn't watching that," Mighty was now walking towards him, with a soda at hand.

"What's porn?" Charmy asked as both Vector and Storm jumped at the little bee's question. Espio got a small blush and Mighty chuckled nervously, trying to think of something to say. It was silent for some seconds until Charmy got bored of waiting.

"Did you guys here me? I said, what's porn?" he asked again. Espio cleared his throat when he was about to explain to the little boy.

"It is, um… something that older people watch, which means you can't watch," Espio told him. "So explain to me, why were you watching it?"

"I wasn't watching that. I was checking an organization's website," the armadillo explained.

"What kind of organization?" Vector butt in this time, interested on what Espio will do to Mighty.

"It's a peace organization. They try to urge the thought of a world without violence and war," Mighty said with happiness in his eyes. Storm decided to look into Espio's room where the laptop was facing the opened door. Storm's eyes widened in shock with the image he saw. He covered his eyes with a hand and pointed at the room with the other. Vector seemed to notice him and looked inside, in which he started to laugh some.

"What is it?" Charmy was about to look inside when Espio ran to the little bee and covered his eyes.

"Why is that girl, well, you know…?" Vector asked Mighty, Storm was still blocking his eyes.

"Oh that's the leader's daughter," Espio's, Vector's, and Storm's jaw dropped; Charmy squirmed, trying to free from Espio's grasp. "She's very artistic," Mighty concluded.

"You know what, I don't want to hear about it. Just don't go and use my computer anymore," Espio ran to his room, closing the door behind him so Charmy wouldn't be able to see. Charmy flew over to Storm and took his hands away from his eyes. Vector and Storm gave a sigh of relief, seeing that Espio came back after turning his computer off. Mighty looked at all of them, one by one.

"Did I do something wrong?" Everybody ignored him, even the confused Charmy. Suddenly a loud growl was heard, it came from the depths of Storm's stomach.

"I guess I'll order pizza," Espio said walking to the phone, not caring what kind of pizza the others wanted. Hearing those words, Storm and Vector started to drool while Charmy went to go see if anything happened to his ps3. Hearing the clicks and switches of the ps3, the two larger humanoid animals went inside of Charmy's room to battle once again. After 30 minutes or less, the pizza arrived which was when Vector ran to the door. Storm and Charmy started to stretch, due to playing too long, and started to go towards the kitchen.

"Yo, Silver. You're doing great at this job," Storm heard what Vector said as the crocodile received some boxes of pizza. A muffled "whatever" was heard and a "hey you haven't paid fo-"before Vector closed the door between him and the pizza delivery guy. Vector walked over to the table where everyone decided to sit. They all got the slices they wanted from the selection of pepperoni, meat lovers', and Hawaiian.

"So, Storm," Vector said in between bites. "We weren't able to find your boss" Storm looked up surprised, have forgotten that he was lost.

"Oh yeah, the case. I forgot we had one," Charmy said as he munched on his sweet pineapple pieces.

"Yes, but we were able to get some leads. We searched around the city and asked if they saw a weird ship or something. –Munch- .And, some people did see something going north from this city to **- **. Tomorrow we will try to contact people we know in that direction and see if anyone has seen your leader or his ship." Vector concluded, munching on his meat lovers' pizza. _(A/N: This is getting me hungry.)_

"So I guess, he has to stay here for the night, huh?" Charmy asked. Vector nodded and a giant grin appeared on Charmy's face. "You can stay at my room."

"Are you sure he fits?" Mighty asked, looking at Charmy.

"I think that's least of our problems," Espio said. Both Mighty and Vector looked at him confused, which Espio started to play with his pretend wireless controller.

"I don't think he'll do that," Vector said, occasionally looking at Storm and Charmy which were munching away on their pizza slices.

"You'll never know," Espio concluded as he took his plate to the sink and left to his room. Everyone was about finish and putting their dishes away. Mighty was about to go watch some television when a green hand stopped him.

"It's your turn to wash," Mighty put his head down and went over to the sink. For the rest of the night, Storm, Charmy and occasionally Vector, would play Black Ops, ignoring their armadillo friend. Vector then told Charmy that it was past his bedtime. He whined and complained but decided to go to sleep because he started to yawn uncontrollably. They got some blankets and pillows for Storm. Vector said his goodnight and turned off the lights. Storm and Charmy stayed quiet for some time as they stared at the ceiling.

"Is it cool to go around places on a flying ship?" Charmy said as he broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's really fun," Storm replied.

"Cool," Charmy said, still staring at the ceiling, yawning once again. Strom stared at the ceiling, thinking of how it looked like the dark skies he would see when he was on the ship with Jet and Wave. All of this thinking made Storm let out a big sigh.

"Don't worry," Charmy began, making Storm turn to face him in the darkness. "Vector will find your friends. He won't stop until he finds them. I promise." Storm smiled in the dark room, forgetting that Charmy couldn't see, yet the little bee knew. After some few minutes, little snores were heard from the little bee. Storm was still able to hear the bee's words, 'don't worry…I promise'. Storm thought of his room back on the ship and of Wave and Jet, without notice, Storm had started to snore some.

Everything seemed peaceful in the little room. It was about midnight and the two were knocked out completely. Vector had fallen asleep in his room and a certain armadillo slept on a table, fussing around due to a dream. A door started to slowly open in the detective agency; the door belonged to the little bee. When the door opened up even more, no one was seen opening it. The door silently closed after something was fully in the room.

**{Spooky~. What could have entered the annoyance's room? Have to wait until next week to find out…wait not next week 'cause I will be taking the darn ACT plus writing test again. –Sigh- Darn college preparations. Thanks to ****sisterpups ****again for reviewing. You motivate me so. Lol I tried making the chapter longer seeing how short they really are. I know Mighty the armadillo, but I don't really know his personality so I kinda guessed his attitude and also with the help of Sonic Wiki. So sorry if I messed things up. I'm not that into Black Ops either, I just watch my nephew and I play occasionally. If I got some things wrong, I'm sorry as well. Now about Gandhi Turtle…I was just going to put just Gandhi but I wanted him to be some kind of animal and well since turtles are wise I decided to do that. Silver had some time on the big screen and I decided to do the pizza hut meme from youtube by shadow(enter numbers that I don't know here), I really like his videos. I think that's it so please review and I will see you next time on **_**Leaving a Storm Behind**_**!}**


	5. Chapter 5

**{Ahhh! I'm sorry my darlings! I forgot to mention the city that Vector said that Jet and Wave might be! I was going to put it but I forgot what it was called to I left the - for later. Now, none of this explaining stuff and let me tell you the place already. It's –drum roll- Central City ! lol yup. And this problem reminded me of another mistake I had in chapter 3 where Espio was explaining the name of the flower. I kept forgetting to give it a name. Well the name of the flower is the Sogni d'oro flower! Hooray! At least I remembered to name it. Now on with the story! }**

The sun shined through the young bee's small window that was all the way on top of the wall, which was placed there because it wasn't supposed to be a bedroom in the first place. The beams of light first reached the bee, which made him stir in his sleep. Then sounds were heard next to the bees, bigger and louder sounds.

"No, wait!" the albatross tossed around. The grey albatross was dreaming again, about his friends.

"Don't go!" the albatross woke up in a cold sweat, panting from the scare.

"Ahhh! Storm!" Charmy woke up from Storm's terror. "What's wrong?" the bee asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Storm looked around, forgetting that he wasn't in his own room, and then stared at his new friend.

"Oh, sorry Charmy. I just had a bad dream, I think," Storm explained as he started to stretch.

"What was it about?" Charmy, being curious as he is, asked the bird.

"It was just about Jet and Wave again," Storm explained. He reached for his gear, observing it; he noticed the new features Wave added before he got lost. It looked brand new; it didn't even have a scratch or anything. A bright grey streak repainted above from his old paint. 'Wave sure knows what to put on my gear,' Storm thought. 'Wave. I miss her temper. Can't believe I even miss that.'

"Hey, come on," Charmy flew onto Storm's head. "Let's go get some breakfast." He smiled at Storm, which smiled back, feeling comforted by the young one. They started to walk out, after Storm put on his shoes and Charmy put on his shoes and vest. The first thing that Storm saw was his little flower, or more Espio's flower now, in a little white vase that was on a bookshelf that was in between Espio's and Charmy's bedrooms. 'The flower. The Signi…doro flower? I think that was what Espio called it.' He stayed standing there, staring at the little yellow and white flower. 'Just some few more days.'

"Hey, come and eat Storm," Charmy was calling him from the table, with a piece of toast in his mouth. Storm walked over and took a seat next to Charmy. Espio started to serve him a plate with two pieces of toast and scrambled eggs. Storm charged in on the food, smiling some because it was actually really good. As the three ate, quiet snores were heard from the couch. Then loud grumbles were heard from the other room, Vector the Crocodile has awoken. Espio immediately got up and started to serve a big plate with toast and eggs. The door was heard opening and loud hip-hop music bursting from that direction.

"Where's my breakfast?" the leader roared as he sat down next to the others. Espio placed the plate in front of him in which Vector started to inspect.

"I guess it looks good," Vector concluded as he started to take some bites from the toast; Espio grumbled some. The snores from earlier were now getting louder now, in which everyone started to notice. They all ate peacefully, ignoring the snores of the sleeping one; all except the crocodile. They continued to eat until a fork fell and 'cling'-ed onto a plate. Vector stood up from his sleep, everyone staring, and walked over to the couch. When he arrived at the couch, he stared at the inhabitant. Vector reached down and tossed the armadillo out from the couch. Might immediately woke up, flailing all over on the floor.

"What the hell? Where's the resistance?" Mighty said as he looked around, wondering how he was tossed.

"Good, you're awake. Now, PLEASE STAY QUIET!" Vector turned around, walking towards the table, smiling at himself. All was silent.

After some few minutes of eating in total and complete silence, Vector started to talk.

"So last night I decided to call some of my friends over at Central City. Most of them did see your boss and one definitely saw him at the Babylon Area. My buddie said that he saw him snooping around at night with his gear." Vector took a bite from the eggs that Charmy hasn't eaten yet, which received a "Hey!" from the bee.

"I think you should head over there right when you're done eating, to you know, make sure your boss doesn't leave you again," Vector was now picking his teeth with a toothpick, which is a scary thing to see when you're the size of a certain flying annoyance. When Storm heard that, he had the biggest grin on his face as he nodded at him.

"Wait, but if he leaves, wouldn't people see him?" Charmy asked; either worried for his friend or more so not wanting him to leave.

"That's a good point," Vector rubbed his chin, thinking hard. Everyone started to think, even the stunned Mighty.

"Oh! I know!" Everybody turned their attention to the armadillo. "Why doesn't Espio go with him and use his invisible thingy-ness so that they wouldn't see both of them?" Espio snickered, crossing his arms as the disapproval.

"Impossible. My camouflage only works for me," he closed his eyes as he explained. "It's a chameleon thing. I can't just touch someone and that person turn invisible too."

"It's true. We've tried," Charmy nodded, also with his arms crossed. Storm sighed, 'How am I gonna get home when I can't even get out from here without being noticed.'

"HA. I have the greatest idea," all eyes shifted to Vector now. "The sewers. The place green and scaly creatures, for some odd reason, roam!"

"Hey, that's not bad," Mighty said, patting the crocodile's back, which laughed in returned. Storm also liked the idea. He was used of going through sewers, since Jet sometimes made them hide there.

"There's a manhole right outside of the headquarters, so it will be safe for him to go out," Charmy flew in between of Vector's and Mighty's heads. "But wouldn't he get lost in the maze of sewers?"

"That's where I barge in," Mighty smiled at the others, while they stared at him confused. Mighty leaned in his chair, closing his eyes, and grinned.

"All I need is a computer, internet and a printer…" Mighty told the others. Espio grumbled, knowing he had to go and get his computer. Vector eyed Espio which just started to walk towards his room. When he came back he had his laptop in hand.

"Alrighty, now let the master in peace. This might take 10 or so minutes so just chill for now," Mighty cracked his fingers for his work. Hearing the time period, Charmy and Vector smiled and looked at Storm that also smiled.

"Beat you to Charmy's room," Vector said as he started to run to the little room, followed by the flying bee and jogging albatross.

"Let's play zombie mode!" Charmy exclaimed. Vector gave a nervous cheer while Storm gave a nervous smile. 'Zombies…Wave's favorite mode. She was so good at him. Even though she did leave me and boss dead by level 10.' Storm remembered the last time he played zombie mode on Black Ops with his friends.

"Get ready. Storm you take the window and make sure they don't come any further from there," Charmy assigned the other as he loaded his virtual shot gun. "Vector, make sure to look out that door. I'll take the stair case and hall." Scary background music started to play, making the bigger humanoid animals shutter. The first zombie came from the door that Vector had to look out from. He killed the Robotnik robot_ (Nazi)_ with a head shot, making it fall to the ground with green ooze coming out of it. Vector gave out a sigh of relief until he heard another shot being fired, this time from Storm's window. Two robots leaned in with the green ooze pouring in to the side of the window Storm's character was on. Then more started to come in by the minute and then even by the seconds, mostly from Storm's window and the stair case and halls that Charmy was patrolling.

"Vector back me up! There are too many for me," Charmy told the crocodile and did what the bee told him.

"AH!" Vector's character fell onto the floor, not moving.

"You died?" Charmy asked him, shocked. Now he had to kill all of the hall zombies by himself.

"Dammit. He snuck behind me!" Vector grumbled, mad that he had to wait until the others finished. He looked over at Storm's screen, impressed at what he saw.

"Wow Storm. You really know how to kick zombie butt!" Storm was shooting all of the zombies that came across him with one shot, and that was all they needed. They game was intense, Storm and Charmy were on fire until…level 12.

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn!" the little bee cried out, not able to catch up with the zombie pouring in.

"Come on, you can do it…Never mind." Vector's encouragement wasn't enough to help Charmy's character, which was now on the floor, dead.

"I guess, that's it. Wait a minute, you're still playing?" Charmy looked shock, as Storm was still shooting.

"You can do it Storm!" Charmy cheered. _Dumm…._ _Game Over._

"Darn! You were so close!" Vector said as he started to turn off the game.

"Awwwww… you were playing so good," Charmy flew over Storm with his fists up in the air. They all started to walk back to the kitchen, reminiscing on the best scenes. They all saw the armadillo leaning in his chair, yawning some.

"I've been waiting for you guys!" Mighty scolded them, reminding them that they had to come back by 10 minutes. Mighty searched the table for some papers and handed some to Storm.

"There you go. The map you have to follow to get out of the city," Mighty explained to Storm. "I made sure to get only the ones you have to follow so you won't get lost. It isn't so hard; the whole route is a straight line from here going west which will lead you to a highway that you can follow all the way to Central City. I found out that there is a forest alongside from the highway, so you can hide there while you are going to the city. Easy, huh?" Mighty smiled at the albatross that just nodded.

"I should go, huh?" Storm asked, wanting to leave and at the same time, not wanting to.

"Yup, if you want to catch up to your friends," Vector nodded with his arms crossed. Charmy started to droop, sad because of the situation.

"I'll go get the manhole open," Espio said as he started to walk out the front door. Charmy just glared at him, thinking that Espio could see him through walls.

"I'll go get my stuff," Storm said as he walked to Charmy's room, followed by the little bee. Storm looked for his gear and goggles that were somewhere in this little room. When he found them, somewhere under the bed, he saw Charmy looking at him, sitting down on the bed.

"Umm… I had fun," Storm told Charmy which looked at him with sad little eyes. _(A/N: This is making me tear up.)_

"I did too…" Charmy told him with a weak smiled. Storm decided to sit next to the little bee, looking down to his own hands.

"Why are you sad?" Storm said. Charmy shifted some before he answered, though it took him some time.

"Well, Vector and Espio don't really play with me. They are always busy or doing 'Adult' stuff," Charmy looked at his shoes, barely noticing that they looked brand new even though he bought them some time ago.

"But you have the game, you can play with that." Storm pointed at his ps3, Charmy shook his head.

"It's not the same, though." Charmy gave a little sigh, fiddling with his fingers.

"You know what, Ima ask boss to come visit you guys. Then we can all play with you," Storm told Charmy with a grin. Charmy looked up, blinking some either cause he couldn't believe what he just heard or because some tears were building up and he was trying to hide them.

"Really?" Charmy said, right before a little sniffle.

"Yeah! Well, all except Wave because she's evil when she plays," Storm whispered to him, scared that Wave might come out of nowhere and hit him with her wrench.

"Will you promise?" Charmy looked up at him.

"I promise," Storm took out his pinky for Charmy's pinky. Charmy looked at his pinky and then at him, he smiled and took out his pinky which was 10 times smaller than Storm's.

"I have to go now, or I won't be able to reach my boss," Storm looked at the door. Charmy decided to fly over before Storm, which followed. Everyone was waiting outside with the manhole opened.

"Well, here you go. One way trip to Central City," Mighty gave Storm the papers, which he left at the table before he went to get his gear.

"We're gonna miss ya, big guy!" Vector smiled, actually liking his stay.

"Come and visit us soon alright," Charmy hovered by Vector's shoulder. Espio just 'hmph-ed' and gave a little smile to Storm.

"I really thought you were going to do something bad, so I kept an eye on you. But you're really an okay guy," Espio finally said. Storm smiled at all of them, and then looked down at the manhole. It was a pretty big, enough for Storm to jump in.

"Thanks for the stay. Guess I should be going now; you were all fun to be with. I'll make sure to tell boss to bring us some time," Storm said as he was about to go down the manhole until he looked back.

"Oh wait! I forgot to get something," Storm dashed back to the house. No one was able to see what he was getting because of his big physique. When Storm got what he 'forgot', he ran back and jumped into the manhole by surprise. Everyone stood dumbfounded, not expecting that. They looked down at the manhole and say Storm waving at them.

"Goodbye!" he said with a smile. He looked at his map and started to run the way he thought was right.

"The other way," Mighty yelled in the sewer, which Storm turned around and started to run. The Chaotix team looked into the sewer until they couldn't see the grey bird. Vector decided to finally close the manhole and then they all started to walk in.

"Hey, didn't he get everything he needed when he went to your room, Charmy?" Mighty asked the bee, confused. The bee placed his hand on his chin, thinking thoughtfully.

"Hmm…yeah he did. Then what did he ran back for?" Charmy asked himself. Suddenly, Mighty, Vector, and Charmy stood stiff when a loud scream was heard next to them.

"What was that?" Vector asked as they all turned their heads. Their chameleon friend was seen with his jaw dropped, pale as paper. He was frozen, not really moving much.

"Yo, Espio? You okay?" Mighty said, poking him some.

"T-t-t-that b-b-bird…" Espio muttered out.

"Bird? You mean Storm?" Charmy was now poking him as well. Espio turned around violently, glaring at all of them. Both Charmy and Mighty stopped poking him, starting to walk away slowly.

"That bird just ran off with the Sogni d'oro!" Espio yelled at them.

"The golden dream*?" Mighty asked, not understanding since he wasn't in that chapter.

"The flower that Storm gave us?" Charmy asked, forgetting what it was called.

"Yes!" Espio got Charmy's shoulders and shook them.

"Just relax Espio. It probably meant a lot for him. It's not like we really needed it," Vector said as he scratched his abs, not caring about the situation.

"It could have been sold for millions," Espio reminded him. Vector's head turned toward the door. He ran outside and kneeled down next to the manhole.

"DAMN YOU, STORM! NOW WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" Vector cried out. Storm, that was about half way to his location, thought he heard his name but decided to just continue onto his journey.

**{I believe that was one of the best endings (for a chapter) I have ever written. Okay, so~ during the Black Ops part, I put the robotnik bots instead of Nazi zombies because of some few reasons. 1) Nazis don't exist in the Sega/Sonic world. 2) Robotnik bots did exist. 3) Robots don't have blood, so there was green ooze. 4) Zombies are fun to shoot! Oh yeah, also the asterisk ( the * thingy) was because golden dream is the meaning of Sogni d'oro. Oh yeah~ I went Italian on your Faces! Back to Black Ops… as I said before, I'm not really into it, I just play whenever my nephew yells my name when i have writer's block. That is all, now I must go rest my hand because it has been hurting lately. For some odd reason, I blame all this writing.} **


	6. Chapter 6

**{Aloha young ones, and maybe older ones. This is the 6****th**** chapter of Storm's adventures of finding where the heck Wave and Jet are! So, let's go!... And!... Find the computer room!}**

_Just in case you guys forgot, the characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belong to Sega and not me. If it did, Silver, Blaze, and the Babylon Rouges would have more face time._

Storm stopped jogging after from some time. He looked at the map and examined it for a while. 'It says that I'm almost there,' he thought to himself. He walked about, looking at the plain surroundings, jumping on the occasional puddles. Because Jet used the sewers as escape routes often, Storm was used of the smell and the surroundings. 'I remember the first time Boss decided to use the sewers. He fell into the gross water', Storm thought, laughing at the memory he had. After he walked some few yards, he heard birds chirping and cars passing by. Seeing that there was a manhole right on top of him, he decided to climb the ladder –thing to the top and pushed the manhole up. When he successfully took it off and tossed it somewhere on the top 'world', he peered his head out. Sure enough, the highway was some few feet away and across from it was a little forest. Storm looked from side to side, making sure that there weren't any cars coming. The coast was clear. He got out from the manhole, making sure not to hit his gear or to lose the flowers. No matter what it has been through, that flower remained bright and white. _(A/N: NMG! It rhymed!) _

"Alright. Now to head over to the trees," Storm said to himself, making sure that there were no cars passing by, as he walked across from the highway. Feeling confident with himself, he walked casually. Thinking he was safe, he didn't see the high speeding car coming towards him. When he decided to look to his side, he saw the car. This got him scared, so scared that he stood frozen. The driver, being distracted by the new single by Nikki Minaj and Rihana Raccoon, barely noticed the albatross.

"Kya!" The driver stepped on the brakes. Luckily, the car stopped some few feet away from Storm, which gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the female driver apologized.

"Are you oka-… Storm?" the driver asked, taking a better look at the victim.

"A-Amy?" Storm finally looked as the driver; it was that pink hedgehog that hit him with an Ark of the Cosmos.

"What are you doing in the middle of the highway?" She scolded him.

"I'm trying to get to Central City." Storm told her, maybe she can help him.

"Central City? I'm heading over there right now. Wow! You seemed like you went through a lot." Amy noticed how dirty he was. Storm looked at himself, he deducted that the sewer wasn't that clean of a place.

"Well, since I'm also going there, I guess I can give you ride. Just don't get my car dirty." She huffed. Storm smiled at her as he ran to her car. He jumped into the backseat, also making the car jump. This irritated Amy some. Storm adjusted himself in the car, it was really comfy. He started to take a closer look at the car; it was a pink convertible with beige seats, her steering wheel was black with pink heart that matched her heart shaped shift stick and the heart knobs of her stereo system. Amy shift it into forward and stepped on the gas pedal. Storm was a little scared at first, but then realize it was okay because she drives just like Jet: Recklessly. The song that was just blasting in the stereo just ended and Ryan Seagull was heard.

"Yo, all of my fans! Here's a report from the local town of Steal City*. The suspect is still on the loose. He is a member of the Babylon Rouges. They are notorious of being robbers. The member was classified as Storm Albatross who is a HUGE, grey bird. He was last seen carrying his extreme gear and a white flower. Be on the lookout and if you see him, please contact the police. Now let's jam on some Bull Dogg!" Ryan Seagull was heard and some rap music started playing.

Amy stepped on the brake pedal and looked back at Storm.

"You're running from the law?" Amy asked him, as she glared at him.

"I-I-I D-didn't do anything. I swear" Storm tried to explain before Amy drew out her piko piko Hammer.

"Then why did they announce you in the radio and why are you going to Central City?" Amy looked at him sternly.

"I'll tell you, if you keep driving." Storm told her. Amy thought about it, she didn't like this situation but she did like some gossip. She stepped on the gas break and the car zoomed off. After about a minute of silent driving, Amy started to ask questions.

"First things first, why are you in the news?" Amy asked as she looked to the road in front.

"I went into the city and people just saw me. I wasn't doing anything, but I guess they saw me and boss from another robbery and just decided to try to get me." Storm responded. Amy nodded her head, as I sign of understanding. Her pink curls wobbled up and down as she did so, Storm followed the curls with his eyes. _(A/N: I'm getting lazy…)_

"Question number two: How did you escape the city?"

"I was running away from the police when I found Vector and Charmy and Espio. They helped me out and even helped me look for boss. Even Mighty helped later on, by telling me that the sewers are the best way to get out."

"So that's why you're so filthy. Number three: Where is your boss?" Amy noticed that he was alone.

"We kinda landed in a meadow and I decided to go for a ride. I fell asleep and when I woke up, the ship and boss was gone."

"He left you? How mean of him. Well, question number…four! Why are you going to Central City?"

"That's where Vector told me to go. He said that some friends saw him at the casino? I think that's what he said." Storm tried to remember exactly what Vector told him.

"The casino? Babylon Casino? He's probably there. That's the only casino in Central City." Amy explained since she has been there many of times.

"Babylon Casino?"

"Yeah. Funny how it has Babylon just like your groups name." Amy started to exit the high way into a little town. Storm looked around, wondering why they were going this way. Amy looked back and noticed the confused bird.

"I'm doing a detour, er…more of a short cut. It takes away about 10 minutes of driving time compared to the highway. Plus, it sure is cute to look at better than emptiness." Amy looked around. There were people sweeping their doorsteps, little kids playing tag, store owners cleaning their windows, and lazy cats sleeping on roofs. The view seemed very peaceful, it relaxed Storm from the troubles of his journey. The ride was fairly okay. They had small talk of what happened while Storm was with the Chaotix, why the heck Storm had the cute little flower and why Amy herself was going to Central City.

"They have the best malls there. So much variety compared to the stores in Central Square. Plus, I may even visit Rouge. She owns the Babylon Casino, ya know?" Amy said as she started to move to a song. Storm put that in his memory box, he has to remember that for later. They drove for about 15 more minutes until the highway emerged with a freeway and even more cars were seen. Storm looked ahead; there in the distance were some buildings. To the far right, was the beach, or what it smelled like one. Both Amy and Storm breathed in the salty air, the sound of seagulls in the sky.

"Ah. The beach. How could I forget that detail? It's really pretty. When you find your boss, maybe you can just relax there. Hmm…perhaps not. People will recognize you." Amy said, that's when she remembered the radio report.

"Oh my gosh! If people see you, they will call the police." Amy looked around; all she saw was little kids looking at Storm and drivers with their eyes on the road. Amy then quickly looked at the seat next to her where her bag was in. She reached into it and grabbed something. When she thought she had the correct items, she threw them to Storm, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Put these on. I don't want to get in trouble when I'm about to go shopping." Amy said as she averted her eyes from others. Storm looked at what Amy gave him. A pink scarf, big, dark sunglasses, and a sparkly belt. He looked at her and then started to put the items on. He didn't mind, he remembered about a day when Jet made him wear a dress and Wave a suit as disguises. After a while, Amy looked back to see how Storm looked. Storm had the scarf on top of his head, the sunglasses on and even the belt; thank Mobius that it was a stretchy belt.

"You look good!" She told him, giving him a thumbs up. He gave her a wearily smile, feeling a bit awkward. The drive was a bit silent, some few comments here and there, but it was safe at least. They finally got to the bustling city, when something popped into Amy's head.

"Where are you going to stay?" She asked Stormine as she looked around for street names. Stormine looked at her, that was a good question. They both thought about it.

"Wait! I know!" Amy said as she did a quick U-turn, making Stormine grabbed her…er, his seat for balance. The drive was silent because of the confusion Storm had and the extreme driving of the pink hedgehog. The car came to a sudden stop at a quiet neighborhood where nobody was around. As Storm was taking in the peacefulness, Amy violently and repeatedly honked the car. _Beep! Beep! Beep! BeepBeep!BeepBeepBeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeee-_ A door opened dramatically, causing Amy to stop honking.

"What do you want, Amy?"

**{Oh~ Who could it be that Amy disturbed? Lol. Stereotypical: females are bad drivers! Sorry to all females out there that are offended. I was getting lazy at the middle, if you haven't noticed, so sorry for some lame writing. I'm taking the city and most of the description off of **_**Sonic Battle**_**, since the beach, Central City and Babylon Casino are in it. If I got some things wrong, I'm sorry. I haven't played that game for a while now. The asterisk was for Steal city…I just made that up. I didn't know what to put as the city that the Chaotix was in. Tee hee, Stormine. My friend Christine was texting me while I was writing this so Stormine came naturally. Storm is a tranny! lol I think that's it…So please Review! }**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Having some writers' block, so this will be a short chapter compared to the rest. School …is so boring! Gah! It fried my brain….. Let's begin the chapter…} **

"What do you want, Amy?"

"Hiya, Tails! Can me and my friend come in for a while?" Amy waved at the frustrated fox, who glared at her.

"It's 'Can _I_ and my friend…' and sure you can," Tails said. He looked at the random stranger as he walked into his house. The "girls" got out of the car and started to walk to the house.

"You should bring your gear. We don't some random guy to take it." Amy informed Stormine. Stormine had a better look at Amy's attire. She was wearing a new magenta blouse with white flowers, magenta colored capris leggings, and some white flats. Stormine grabbed her/his gear and ran back to Amy that was already by Tails' door. Amy opened the yellow door from the house that resembled the face of the fox. As Amy walked inside, Stormine hold onto the door as he/she _(A/N: Is this confusing you?)_ took in the sight of the house. It was a plain living room, with a flat screen TV that had some dust, a beige couch and a beige lazy boy, a coffee table that looked old and had model planes and pieces of almost model planes on it, and random pictures of his friends on the white walls.

"Don't' just stand there, come on!" Amy scolded the rude albatross, as she waved at him/her to sit down next to her on the couch. Tails then came in with two bottles of vanilla mocha lattes from Emeraldbucks. Tails gave one to Amy, which gladly took it, and then one to Stormine, that declined it. Tails looked at Stormine; something looked familiar about Amy's friend. The looks of Tails made Stormine nervous and Amy giggle some.

"Recognize someone?" Amy asked, as Tails looked at her as he shook his head.

"I think you do." Amy said as he took off Stormine's shades and scarf, revealing Storm. Tails gasped, frantically looking from Amy to Storm to Amy again.

"Wha- It's- But- Storm- But- Why- How- Que- Wait-" Tails stuttered but couldn't make a real sentence or even a phrase. Storm just stared at the confused fox, while Amy giggled.

"Sit down, Tails. Ima tell you the recap of this." Amy said as she pointed to the lazy boy. Tails went over to the lazy boy, keeping his eyes on Storm.

"It's 'I'm going to tell you the recap'…" Tails corrected again, which made Amy grumble.

"Whatever. Well, from what Storm told me, his gang, team…whatever you call them, landed on a meadow. So Storm decided to take a ride, and in the process, he got tired and fell asleep. When he woke up, his ship was gone and so was his boss. He rode to a nearby city, which recognized him, and so he ran away. He got stuck with the Chaotix team while he was there and they helped him find some leads of where Jet can be. They told him he would be in Rouge's casino, so he went through the highway where I almost ran over him. I brought him to the city, until I remembered that he is running from the law. I made him wear some of my stuff as a disguise so no one could see him, but he still needs a place to stay until the night when the casino is open. So what place better to hide him than your house, Tails." Amy smiled at Tails after the whole summary.

"…'what better place to hide him.' And why didn't you inform me before you came to my house!" Tails exploded the question to Amy.

"I was driving, duh. I don't want a ticket." Amy plainly explained as if poor Tails couldn't process that in his brain. Tails gave her a blank stare; he couldn't believe he was stuck in this situation with the girlfriend of his best friend and the right hand man of his best friend's enemy. He looked at the pink hedgehog and the grey albatross, he just couldn't believe it.

"Wait, why me?" Tails asked as he massaged his temples.

"Well, Sonic isn't here. He's visiting his sister. Knuckles is too far. Plus Storm and Knuckles seem to have such a wonderful relationship. Rouge is so busy with her casino and all. Vanilla and Cream don't leave here either. And blah, blah, blah…I'm gonna go shopping. Oh look at the time! I must be off. 50% off everything for one hour." The pink hedgehog said with so much glee. She started to walk out as she waved back at the two males. She then turned and went up to Storm.

"My belt, please." She told the albatross. He took it off and handed it to Amy.

"Wait another minute. What am I supposed to do with him?" Tails asked her before she left.

"Well, first you can calm down. He's not a dog that will eat you," she said as she looked at Storm for conformation, whom shook his head.

"Just keep him until night fall. The police don't really work then, so he can head to the casino to look for his boss." She was at the door as she looked back at them. She smiled at the discouraged fox and the scared bird. She waved at them and gave one last wink at Storm, which blushed some. After a minute or so, an engine was heard and a car speeding off at incredible speed for a 25 mph street. Tails looked at Storm and Storm looked at Tails.

"Want to play video games?" Tails asked.

**{Yes. This is the whole chapter. I'm sorry for the disappointment. I think I need to play some few more video games for inspiration…I haven't played **_**Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity**_** for weeks since I passed it and my friend lend me her **_**Sonic Heroes**_**… though I want to play **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_**(2006). Just for Silver of course. Well, good bye for now and hopefully the next chapter is longer.}**


	8. Chapter 8

**{My darlings! My writers' block!...it's…it's…still here! But I will try my best to write this chapter for you guys… will try my best…}**

"I can't believe that you have the new game!" Storm said as he grinned at the screen. His character was controlling a remote control car bomb through the disastrous city of Metropolis.

"It was worth it. I did only stay all night for the midnight release in the freezing cold. I was first in line for it but after that, Sonic had to carry me home." Tails commented while he exploded a car. _(A/N: Yeah…I'm writing this an hour before the midnight release for MW3. My mom didn't let me go. I have it on hold though.) _

The two have been playing for some few hours already. Eyes glued to the screen, already knowing what buttons are for what, not even thinking of looking at something else. Storm's thoughts are in the game, forgetting why he was there or where his things were at.

_Dun! _The screen became dark with blood spots, Game Over. Tails stretched his arms up high and arched his back. Storm looked around, adjusting his eyes to the real world again. He shook his head, noticing the flower he brought with him. '_You're still safe?_' Storm thought to himself. He examined it, remembering when he first saw the little flower glimmer in the sun.

"A sogni d'oro?" Storm looked at Tails, which was looking at the flower. Storm nodded at his question, which Tails kept observing the flower.

"It's so pure, just like the stories." Tails thought out loud.

"Stories?" Storm asked the fox. Tails looked up surprised that Storm heard his comment.

"oh…umm…you haven't heard the stories?" Tails looked down, a bit embarrassed. Storm shook his head. Tails began to clear his throat and sat up straight as he hold onto the flower.

"Long ago, while the Freedom Fighters were fighting an evil doctor, the land was in ruins. The grass was dead, there were no trees, toxic waste made puddles of gunk, and the air was filled with smoke. The poor fighters had to hide underground. But one great warrior was able to go to the top, to get revenge for all the destruction the evil man has done. This great warrior was from a distant place but fell in love with this planet until that man came. One day when he was venturing out to seek some more help, he found a rare sight; a little oasis of clean water and growing vegetation. He looked around and saw many flowers he had never seen before. But one little flower caught his eye in particular. A little white and gold flower with seven odd petals. He picked some up, marked the oasis in his map and decided to go back to the hide out. While he was on his way back to the hide out, hiding in the few trees that there were, he started to get really sleepy. He tried shaking it off and started to run back. Luckily for him, he reached the entrance of the hide out and went inside before he collapsed right then and there. When he woke up, he was in his bed being taken care of by the girls of the organization. His friends told him about the things he was carrying was being examined. After some few hours, they noticed that the flower had odd pollen where it causes people to fall asleep. Not only that, the fighter also gets the sweetest dreams they would get…until they start to wake up. It causes nightmares after the best dream you had. The great fighter had nightmares before he saw the maiden taking care of him. A great nightmare of the evil doctor turning them all into robots. They all thought that the flower was dangerous but the great fighter thought differently. He asked the engineers to make a weapon that can use the pollen. They were able to make it if only there were more flowers. The great warrior decided to go and find some more. The warrior sought for the flowers but alas, the evil man had gotten him and turned him into robot. But before he was turned into a robot and become his slave, his threw some pollen over to the old, sickly man. He received dreams about a world of chaos and destruction. But then he recalled about a nightmare, a horrible nightmare the evil man had. About a new group of kids that were going to stop him; and a blue blur. And years later, a blue warrior came and is succeeded to stop him. The Freedom Fighters named the flower the _sogni d'oro_; the dream of gold, to commemorate the lost soldier and the new language he taught them. The best dream and then the worst dream that is as valuable as gold. "Tails finally stopped for a breath of air. He looked over for a respond from Storm. The gray albatross was trying to suck in the information that the fox told him. '_A warrior from the past. He was able to find water and plants. He knocked out. Then turned into a robot. Before he was turned into a robot, he gave the evil doctor a bad dream. And now the flower is here…?' _He looked down to the flower that Tails had given him half way through the story.

"So," Tails began to break the silence. "The flower is very important to us because of our history with this fight. And it still very rare due to the evil man trying to get rid of them after the disastrous dream he had. You are very lucky, Storm."

"Hm…I guess so." Storm examined at the little flower once again. _'Lucky? I'm lucky because of this flower.'_

"Would it be okay if I take a sample so I can examine it?" Tails asked Storm, knocking him out from his thoughts.

"Will it hurt it?" Storm hugged the flower closer to him, but making sure he didn't crush it.

"No, of course not. I will just be taking a bit of a pollen sample and some few pictures." He assured him. "_And maybe an x-ray or two." _He whispered to himself. Storm caught the whisper but unfortunately wasn't able to hear what the intelligent fox said. Storm looked at the flower one more time and then handed it over to Tails who smiled at the touch of the flower again.

"I'll be back in a few. I must get the samples right away." Tails began to run to his laboratory (cough. Garage. Cough).

"Go ahead and get whatever you want from the fridge." Was the last thing heard from the 8 year old fox. Storm sat there in silence. He looked at the television, he could play some solo mode and upgrade his character, but he did feel somewhat hungry. He stood up, made sure that his board was okay, and then walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was next to the living room, separated by a door. Storm opened the door and turned on the light since it seemed pretty dark. The kitchen was simple; white tiles and light yellow walls, a little round table with two chairs, a brown cupboard, a normal sized refrigerator, a stove and a sink. He walked towards the refrigerator. He peered inside and a very few things. Tails had some sausages, milk, orange juice, some other kind of meat, cheese, chili, peanut butter, eggs, and random vegetables. Storm reached in for the peanut butter, chili and cheese. He looked around at the cupboards and found the bread. _'This will be fun. I haven't had a surprise sandwich for a long time.'_ Storm thought to himself. He found a knife and started to smear some peanut butter on two pieces of bread. He then slopped some chili onto the bread and last but not least, he shaved some cheese and sprinkled it on. He put both breads together and _perfecto!_ Momma Albatross' surprise sandwich: made with love. Storm happily ate the sandwich as he remembered the times before he was off stealing stuff with the rest of the Babylon Rouges. He looked out the window; it was starting to get dark. Soon he will be off to find his friends. As he was thinking of being reunited by his friend, he started to hear odd noises coming from the back. Storm finished his so called sandwich and started to walk out of the kitchen, towards the garage. He had to pass through some hall ways, passing the bathroom and a few bedrooms. He reached the last door and decided to open it, slowly due to nerves. He peaked his head in and saw a bright blue light. Tails was standing in front of a machine, with a mask on, looking through some glass.

"Wow! It has so many different elements in it. By conserving the plutonium and contemplating them with the ions of the pollen, who knows what great discoveries I can find!" Tails was heard saying as he pulled out a box with an eerie green glow.

"Oh, where did I put that…" Tails searched around his laboratory for whatever he needed. Storm looked around and saw his flower on a table under the glass Tails was looking through. Storm jumped up from shock. He looked around the room; Tails was still looking for whatever he needed across the room, almost out of sight. Storm took aim and charged. He ran up, got his flower and ran out without Tails even noticing. He ran through the halls, to the living room where he got his gear and was about to run out the door. He stopped and looked around. He found a notepad and a pen on top of the television. He wrote some stuff on it and then ran out into the darkness that was now shrouding the earth.

Tails found what he needed and was now walking back to his machine with the plutonium in hand.

"This will help me out so much with my research," he told himself as he carefully took out the tube of glowing green liquid.

"Hey? Where did it?" He looked around and placed the plutonium back again. Tails looked under the table, next to his work place, under books and papers he had. After he made a mess, he decided to look in the other rooms.

"Nope!" he ran out of the bathroom.

"Nope!" he ran out of his room.

"Nope!" he ran out of the guest room he had for Sonic.

"Nope!" he ran out of the guest room he had for Knuckles.

He then ran into the kitchen and looked around. The peanut butter was still on the table with the lid next to it. The bread was in its place but with less bread in it. The chili he made for Sonic was now gone and the cheese was smaller than what he remembered. He looked around and didn't see the flower again. He ran to the living room and noticed the emptiness. Storm was gone, so was his gear, and let's not forget the flower. Something caught Tails' eye, so he looked onto the table. There was a note, written in a messy handwriting.

_Dear Tails, _

_Thanks for taking care of me. I ate a sandwich with the stuff you had in the fridge,I had good time playing Mobius Warfare 3. I took my flower so don't think you lost it. _

_ Sincerely, Storm. _

Tails shook his head and scratched his head. He looked over to the door and saw that it was open. He went to go close it and then locked it. He looked at the empty room.

"I could have made a great discovery. Too bad. I had fun with him…I could have helped him on his grammar as well." Tails slumped onto the couch and sighed.

**{Poor Tails was lonely. Awww... yeah. Okay so this is the chapter. Sorry that it sucked…but I promise that the next one will be better. Hehe…he. Mobius Warfare 3= MW3! Don't judge me on the science talk with Tails! I just added words that popped up in my head. I think that's it… So, Wait up for the next chapter of **_**Leaving a Storm Behind**_**. }**


	9. Chapter 9

**{I AM BACK! I'm SO done with my college apps, which means…..less stress=more stories/updates! So enjoy this chapter and be happy. HAPPY DAMMIT!}  
><strong> 

Storm hold onto his board and the flower, very close to him, as he walked on the streets. It was dark and lonely, the street lights flickering near him. There was no one on the streets, no one at all. Storm looked over to his rights and to his left, nervously walking straight to the lights he was able to see from the distance.

"Just some few…blocks to go…" Storm told himself. He passed a street where all the street lights were off. This gave him a chill and walked the opposite way. The way he started to walk in was a street with tall, dark buildings. He didn't dare to look up, someone could come up from behind and get him. He looked forward and walked.

"Just look for the lights. Lights, lights, li-" Storm told himself before he jumped up. He swore he heard someone up above him. He looked around and saw nothing. He started to speed walk but heard the sound again; which make him run. The faster he ran the more he was able to hear the sound of someone flying or something of that sort. He needed to rest and picked to stop under a street light that actually worked. He huffed, trying to regain his breath. But he immediately hold onto it as he heard footsteps. He looked all over the place but it was too dark. He placed the flower next to his chest, to keep it safe. The footsteps got louder and louder.

"Who is it?" Storm called out, hoping it wasn't a mugger. He looked down, a blue shoe coming to view and then another.

"W-whoa, ummm…., b-buddy." The secret person came into view. It was yellow squirrel, with a blue vest, looking nervous himself. He had his hands, palms facing Storm, as in showing that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I'm Ray the flying s-squirrel. Vector told me to find y-you." The yellow squirrel stuttered. Vector practically jumped up in joy when he heard the crocodile's name.

"Vector? You know him?" Storm asked with a smile; it seemed to help the nervous mammal.

"Yeah. I'm the one that told him that I have seen your friend, J-jet." Ray smiled back, still kind of nervous.

"You saw Jet? Where?" The albatross grabbed hold onto the squirrel's shoulders, making him tense up in fear.

"Uhh…ummm…uhhh…" Ray seemed like his head was spinning. This made Storm a bit impatient, he really wanted to see his friends again. He looked sternly at Ray, which didn't help since it looked like he was about to faint.

"Ray?" It sounded like Storm was pleading at him.

"I-i-i-i-i-I s-s-saw them at t-the c-c-club b-babylon. M-miss Rouge was ch-chasing them." Ray finally stuttered out.

"Can you take me?" Though Storm knew where to go, he wanted to make sure before he ran in circles.

"T-that w-way." Ray was pointing to the lights that Storm was originally was following. He let go of the poor squirrel and started to run towards that direction. After some few steps, he ran back to the squirrel that was frozen in his place.

"Are you gonna come with me?" Storm asked.

"N-no. I n-need to k-keep patrolling. You n-never when y-you w-will find s-some information." Ray explained as he lowered his head to Storm before he looked up and smiled. He then turned around and flew off. Storm looked at him in curiosity, wondering how he can do that. After Ray disappeared, Storm shook his head and ran towards the light of Club Babylon.

**{Ooooh~ Small chapter. Chillax, you guys are gonna get another chapter. I just didn't want to smoosh this chapter with the next. Woot! Ray! Okay, on to the next chapter! }**


	10. Chapter 10: original ending

Storm rode his board in the empty streets as he looked ahead to the shinning buildings that kept getting closer. He smiled at himself, his adventure will soon end, hopefully. After some few more blocks of riding, there it all stood in front of him. Night Babylon: a place of bars, stores, casinos, and the famous club that took over most of the area. Club Rouge was the brightest thing that Storm has ever seen. Club lighted up the neon sign and the Rouge with pink and white lights. A security guard was outside, checking people out. Music blasting whenever someone opened the door and then muffled when someone closes it.

Storm nervously walked towards the front of the line, he didn't want to be rude but he needed to find his friends.

"Hey! Get back in the line!"

"Cutter!"

"Dude, whatta hell!"

"You ain't even cool enough to get in!"

"Rouge wouldn't want you in her club!"

Storm ignored the comments people screamed out. He was the only concerned in one thing and one thing only.

"Are you on the list?" a giant silver back gorilla, with a black shirt that had security on it, stood in front of him. He wore an ear piece, black shades, and a clipboard.

"Umm… I don't think so. I think she knows me." Storm answered, not knowing what to say.

"You think or do you know?" He asked Storm. He didn't know what to say so all he did was say some few 'ummm's here and there.

"You know what? Leave or I'll send my buddies to throw you out int-"

"It's alright, George. I unfortunately know him." Storm looked over to the door where music and light flowed out of. There stood the owner of the club; a white bat with perfect make-up, a pink leopard slim fit dress that went down to her mid-thigh with another shorter wave skirt on top of it, her feet had some pink stiletto shoes. Storm grinned at her, relieved that he didn't have to fight his way in.

"Come on, Storm." Rouge said as she went back inside the club. Storm followed her, holding onto the flower and his board closely. When he went inside, the bass of the music vibrated through his body, the lights made him look everywhere for adjustment. He thought he heard a whistle and saw Rouge motioning to follow him. It took them a while to walk through all the dancers. When they reached to the other side of the club, they reached some stairs. They went up the stairs and reached a door that had to security guards protecting it. Once they saw Rouge, they separated and let her in, giving menacing stares to Storm. He gulped and followed Rouge, she sure knows her guards. When he walked in, the room looked like an office but everything was either purple, white, or pink. She had a desk that was purple with gems on the sides, chairs that were white and the back were shaped like pink hearts, a black couch on the side, a pink disco ball on the ceiling, a normal white lamp, and for some odd reason she had a photo of Knuckles on her desk. Storm jumped a bit when one the security guys closed the door behind him.

"Sit." She ordered him, and he respectfully did.

"From what the Chaotix told me, you are looking for that hawk friend of yours, right?" Storm nodded at her question. He didn't know what else to do, so he just nodded.

"Hm… you look like you've been through a lot. Why don't you take a rest." She pointed at the couch.

"No, I must find my friends first." Storm responded. This made Rouge smile.

"Okay then. Suit yourself. I've actually seen them at my club recently. I don't think they are here for dancing though. I suspect they are after one of my jewels or something. I'll be out there, making sure they don't and when I see them I'll tell you." She winked at him. Is this really going to end? Is he finally going to be back with Jet and Wave?

Bang! A loud noise was heard outside, making Rouge and Storm go stiff. Many screams and yells were heard. Storm saw Rouge run toward the door but then pushed back.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Rouge called out, lifting herself from the ground.

"Sorry Ms. Rouge but it isn't safe for you. It's those birds again." Birds? Were they talking about Wave and Jet?

"I don't care if it's G.U.N! Let me out!" Rouge told him. Now a bit scared, the security guard opened the door. Storm was the first one out, Rouge amazed by his speed. When he looked down from the balcony, he saw chaos. There were people running and screaming everywhere. In all of that the music was still playing, but the lights were all turned off.

"Turn on the damn lights!" Rouge was heard demanding everyone to do what they were told. Suddenly, normal lights were turned on and there in the middle of the dance floor stood Jet and Wave on their boards.

"B-boss." Storm said, not audible enough for the two aviators.

"Rouge! Where the hell do you keep that chaos emerald?" Jet was heard as he pointed at Rouge.

"Dammit." She muttered low enough so that the people in the balcony can only hear.

"What are you talking about bird brain?" Rouge crossed her arms and looked away.

"Don't act dumb, lady. You know what I'm talking about?" Rouge just shrugged and shook her head. This angered Jet as he started to ride towards her.

"Lock my door!" She commanded.

"Boss!" Storm yelled out trying to get Jet's attention but he seemed so fix at the door. Storm now noticed that he was carrying a bag, now Jet's hand was in.

"Take this you broad!" Jet took out what looks like a bomb and threw it towards the door. Everyone jumped away, except for Storm, who was confused at the situation. A huge explosion brought many things crashing down, taking Storm as well. There was rubble everywhere. Storm couldn't see anything; it was all dark and quiet. Then he saw the white light again. He adjusted his eyes, the flower appearing again in front of him.

"I guess you're here. At least I'm not entirely alone." Storm said, his voice cracking here and there. He felt like he was going to fall to his knees and cry. He didn't want it to end like this, he really didn't. Suddenly, he jerked his head up, he thought he heard something.

"-orm. Yo, Storm! Get up, man!" Storm tried opening his eyes, light making him blink. Then he saw the familiar purple feathers of his friend.

"W-Wave?"

"Of course it's me!" Storm then saw someone push Wave away and was replaced by Jet shaking his shoulders back and forth.

"Come on, Storm! I heard there is this Chaos emerald at Night Babylon!" Jet told him with a smile on his face.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We just found you asleep." Wave added in.

"Yeah. She was about to leave you, but as a good friend, I told her to look for you first." Jet popped in.

"WHAT? I told you to wait for Storm!"

"Whatever! I am the leader and I said to look for him."

"Yeah whatever! You wanted to leave once you knew Rouge had the emerald!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." Storm smiled at himself. He was back and was glad that it was all a dream. He then looked over to his hand and noticed something. '_It's the little white and yellow flower.'_ Storm thought. He picked it up and ran inside the ship. Wave and Jet noticed and decided to go back in as well.

Storm ran to his room and out the flower in a vase. He felt the ship started to move. He then heard Wave and Jet argue again. He smiled to himself; his golden dream has always existed.

**{Dun dun dunnnnnnn! The ending is here! This was the ending I made up since I started this story so be happy! But then my teacher was telling us that making it all a dream is when you can't think of anything…I did! But I thought a dream will be better. Either way, I made another version of it, which is the next chapter. Read both and be happy. Don't forget to review!}**


	11. Chapter 10: different ending

Storm rode his board in the empty streets as he looked ahead to the shinning buildings that kept getting closer. He smiled at himself, his adventure will soon end, hopefully. After some few more blocks of riding, there it all stood in front of him. Night Babylon: a place of bars, stores, casinos, and the famous club that took over most of the area. Club Rouge was the brightest thing that Storm has ever seen. Club lighted up the neon sign and the Rouge with pink and white lights. A security guard was outside, checking people out. Music blasting whenever someone opened the door and then muffled when someone closes it.

Storm nervously walked towards the front of the line, he didn't want to be rude but he needed to find his friends.

"Hey! Get back in the line!"

"Cutter!"

"Dude, whatta hell!"

"You ain't even cool enough to get in!"

"Rouge wouldn't want you in her club!"

Storm ignored the comments people screamed out. He was the only concerned in one thing and one thing only.

"Are you on the list?" a giant silver back gorilla, with a black shirt that had security on it, stood in front of him. He wore an ear piece, black shades, and a clipboard.

"Umm… I don't think so. I think she knows me." Storm answered, not knowing what to say.

"You think or do you know?" He asked Storm. He didn't know what to say so all he did was say some few 'ummm's here and there.

"You know what? Leave or I'll send my buddies to throw you out int-"

"It's alright, George. I unfortunately know him." Storm looked over to the door where music and light flowed out of. There stood the owner of the club; a white bat with perfect make-up, a pink leopard slim fit dress that went down to her mid-thigh with another shorter wave skirt on top of it, her feet had some pink stiletto shoes. Storm grinned at her, relieved that he didn't have to fight his way in.

"Come on, Storm." Rouge said as she went back inside the club. Storm followed her, holding onto the flower and his board closely. When he went inside, the bass of the music vibrated through his body, the lights made him look everywhere for adjustment. He thought he heard a whistle and saw Rouge motioning to follow him. It took them a while to walk through all the dancers. When they reached to the other side of the club, they reached some stairs. They went up the stairs and reached a door that had to security guards protecting it. Once they saw Rouge, they separated and let her in, giving menacing stares to Storm. He gulped and followed Rouge, she sure knows her guards. When he walked in, the room looked like an office but everything was either purple, white, or pink. She had a desk that was purple with gems on the sides, chairs that were white and the back were shaped like pink hearts, a black couch on the side, a pink disco ball on the ceiling, a normal white lamp, and for some odd reason she had a photo of Knuckles on her desk. Storm jumped a bit when one the security guys closed the door behind him.

"Sit." She ordered him, and he respectfully did.

"From what the Chaotix told me, you are looking for that hawk friend of yours, right?" Storm nodded at her question. He didn't know what else to do, so he just nodded.

"Hm… you look like you've been through a lot. Why don't you take a rest." She pointed at the couch.

"No, I must find my friends first." Storm responded. This made Rouge smile.

"Okay then. Suit yourself. I've actually seen them at my club recently. I don't think they are here for dancing though. I suspect they are after one of my jewels or something. I'll be out there, making sure they don't and when I see them I'll tell you." She winked at him. Is this really going to end? Is he finally going to be back with Jet and Wave?

_**Bang!**_ A loud noise was heard outside, making Rouge and Storm go stiff. Many screams and yells were heard. Storm saw Rouge run toward the door but then pushed back.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Rouge called out, lifting herself from the ground.

"Sorry Ms. Rouge but it isn't safe for you. It's those birds again." Birds? Were they talking about Wave and Jet?

"I don't care if it's G.U.N! Let me out!" Rouge told him. Now a bit scared, the security guard opened the door. Storm was the first one out, Rouge amazed by his speed. When he looked down from the balcony, he saw chaos. There were people running and screaming everywhere. In all of that the music was still playing, but the lights were all turned off.

"Turn on the damn lights!" Rouge was heard demanding everyone to do what they were told. Suddenly, normal lights were turned on and there in the middle of the dance floor stood Jet and Wave on their boards.

"B-boss." Storm said, not audible enough for the two aviators.

"Rouge! Where the hell do you keep that chaos emerald?" Jet was heard as he pointed at Rouge.

"Dammit." She muttered low enough so that the people in the balcony can only hear.

"What are you talking about bird brain?" Rouge crossed her arms and looked away.

"Don't act dumb, lady. You know what I'm talking about?" Rouge just shrugged and shook her head. This angered Jet as he started to ride towards her.

"Lock my door!" She commanded.

"Boss!" Storm yelled out trying to get Jet's attention but he seemed so fix at the door. Storm now noticed that he was carrying a bag, now Jet's hand was in.

"Take this you broad!" Jet took out what looks like a bomb and threw it towards the door. Everyone jumped away, except for Storm, who was confused at the situation. A huge explosion brought many things crashing down, taking Storm as well. There was rubble everywhere._ (A/N: THIS IS WHERE IT CHANGES!) _ Rouge and her men were picking themselves up from under the rubble and so was Jet and Wave.

"You dumbass! I don't bring it here!" Rouge yelled at Jet.

"Then why were you protecting the door?" Wave asked. As in cue, the picture of Knuckle's landed in between the two groups, making most of them laugh.

"Shut up!" Rouge ordered her goons, who did stay quiet, leaving Wave ad Jet in their laughter. This got Rouge mad but then remembered something.

"Oh My God! Storm! He didn't move during the explosion!" Rouge exclaimed, now looking through all the rubble.

"Storm? He was here?" Jet asked.

"Yeah you numbskulls! He came here looking for you!" Rouge yelled. Wave and Jet looked at each other and started to look as well.

"Storm!"

"Hey Storm!"

"Where are you buddy?"

"B-boss-s" Jet looked over to about 5 feet away from him. He ran to there and started to throw the fallen debris, finding the albatross.

"Storm…" Jet looked like he was going to cry.

"Hi, b-oss. I-I brought you this." Storm picked his hand from under the rubble and brought the tiny flower towards Jet.

"Help him." Rouge ordered her guards who ran up to him and picked up Storm. Jet was staring at the flower, wondering why Storm gave it to him.

After a walk to the outskirts of the city, the guards, Rouge and the Babylon Rouges arrived to the ship. They left Storm to recover from his injuries in his room as Jet and Wave set sail to somewhere else.

"Why didn't you put them in jail?" A guard asked as they waved goodbye to the ship.

"I think Storm has gone through too much to wind up in jail." Rouge simply replied.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Back in the shipx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Man, I feel sorry that I did that…"Jet muttered as he sat on his seat in his room.

"And it was all your fault that you left him. I told you to make sure that he was in his room when we left." Storm added as she crossed her arms.

"I thought he was in there okay!" Jet looked outside to the clouds that were now appearing. Wave did so as well, sighing in relief.

"Seems that we just left the storm behind."

"No, not this time. This time he's here."

"Hmm… what did you say?" Wave leaned in forward to him on his desk. Jet blushed but looked away.

"Nothin. So what's with that flower?"

"I found out it's called the signo d'oro. And there is this great legend to it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anything else?"

"other than it's rare and will make us super rich, no." Wave blurted out with no emotion to see if he caught on.

"Oh…Oh!" Jet smiled at Wave who started to laugh.

"I told you Storm was going to catch on sooner or later." Jet said as they laughed nostalgicly through the sky.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- with Storm –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Storm peacefully smiled at himself. He might not be able to move but he was happy. He met new friend and got back to his best friends.

**{Crappy ending is crappy. So yeah! Here's the second version of the ending since my teacher put me down a little. Hope you like this series because I did….if only more people reviewed and read it…either way I like it! lol then see ya in some other story!}**


End file.
